I Dont Want to Loose You
by teira.cassie
Summary: Sakura is about to get the final card, the most dangerous one. But in order to get it, her love one must sacrifice himself. Will Syaoran live? read and review
1. Goodbye

***Chapter One***  
  
It has been a while since Syaoran left Japan and went back to Hong Kong. At that time they were 16 years old, but now, three years have passed and they have grown. Syaoran and Sakura missed each other so much. Three times a week they talked at the phone. Every time they talk, they spent two hours. He went back to Hong Kong to take care of his fathers business.  
  
For the past four months, the two haven't talk. They even did not writ letters for each other. Sakura then decided to call Syaoran. The answering machine answered "Hi this is Syaoran. I'm sorry I cant answer your call. Its either I'm out now or I'm quite busy. If you have any message please leave it after the beep." It said. Sakura began talking after the beep. "Hi Syaoran, this is Sakura. Ogenki desu ka? I hope you could answer my calls. Bye!" she said and hanged up. As she lay at her bed, she remembered the day Syaoran left Japan to Hong Kong.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Ohio Gozaimasu, Sakura! Wake- up!" A girl called Sakura. She looked at her clock. "Tomoyo, ohio! It's 6 o'clock! Wait a minute, what's the day today?" Sakura began talking. "Friday, remember? Syaoran is leaving in 40 minutes and if you don't hurry up, your going to miss him!" Tomoyo reminded her. "Oh! Yah! I almost forgot. See yah later, gotta hurry up!" Sakura said as she stand up. "Were gonna pick you up in 15 minutes so hurry and don't forget your things." Tomoyo said. "We? Never mind. Ok! Thanks a lot." she said and hanged up. She took a bath and dressed up. She prepared the other things she needed to pack. She went down stairs looking for her brother, Touya. She saw a note on the board. "I left early. Yukito, Kaho, Nakuro, Kero, Spiner and I have to go somewhere important. We'll be going to the Daidouji's residence after we finish going to that place. (",)" The note said. Sakura ate her breakfast and bought her things down stairs. After 15 minutes, Tomoyo arrived with her limousine. As Sakura went out he house, Tomoyo's assistants got the baggage of Sakura and placed it on the trunk. One of the assistant's opened the door. "Arigato!" Sakura said. "Hi! Ogenki desu ka?" A guy told Sakura as she sat down. "Hai!" Sakura answered without noticing who that guy was. "Wait a minute, Eriol?!" Sakura reacted. "Hai! I'm back. I'll be staying here." he said. "So when did you arrive?" she asked. "Just last night. He's joining the slumber party and the other stuffs." Tomoyo said. As they were chatting, they proceeded to the airport.  
  
*******  
  
"Syaoran, who are you looking for? In 25 minutes we will be leaving so come on. Let's ride in the plane." Meilin said. "Uhm, no one. Just forget about it. I guess she already forgot." Syaoran said looking really sad. "Is it Kinomoto?" Meilin asked. "I hate to admit it but yes, its her. Who else could it be?" Syaoran answered as he turned around walking towards the plane. A person shouted at him, "Syaoran, wait!" he turned around and saw the person he has been waiting for. It was Sakura! He ran towards her. "I thought you forgot?" Syaoran said. "How could we?" Sakura answered gasping for air. "What do you mean we?" Syaoran asked. "Here take a look." Sakura said as she pointed at Eriol and Tomoyo. "Eriol?" Syaoran said, quite shocked. "Hai! I came back. I'll be leaving here. And one last reason, I came back for Tomoyo." Eriol explained. Tomoyo kinda blushed. "Oh by the way, you three are the last ones who came here." Syaoran told them. "Huh?" Sakura reacted. "Here take a look." Syaoran said as he pointed at 10 people. "Touya, Kaho, Nakuro, Yukito, Spiner, Kaho, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Naoko are the ones." Syaoran explained. Touya was with Kaho, his fiancé. (Kaho was Touya's former jr. high girlfriend, but it didn't work out so they broke-up. They got back together in college and now, their soon to be married.) "Gosh, in 15 minutes we will be leaving. Sakura, I'm going to miss you." Syaoran told her as he looked at his watch. "I'll miss you too! Here take this." Sakura said as he gave Syaoran a cute picture of her wearing Nadishiko's necklace. "Good-bye, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said and gave her a kiss in her chicks. He went near the plane and waved his final good-bye. Touya was so mad at Syaoran. Sakura and the others rode at the limo and went to the Daidouji's residence.  
  
They decided to stay there. Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the table and drank some tea. The phone rang. A nanny at the house answered the call. "Sakura-chan, it's for you." She said. "Arigato." Sakura answered. "Syaoran, hi! How was the flight?" Sakura began talking. "Yah! It was fine. Uhm, Sakura can I call you tomorrow? I've got a lot of thing to fix here." Syaoran said. "Yah. Bye!" Sakura answered and hanged up. They started to prepare for the party. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol prepared the food while Nakuro, Yukito, Spiner and Kero put some designs on the living room. Touya and Kaho prepared the games while Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki got the radio and sleeping bags. After preparing, they were all having the greatest slumber party ever.  
  
***End of Flashback*** 


	2. The Call

***Chapter Two***  
  
As she remembered that time, she suddenly cried. Someone knocked at her door. "Come in." Sakura said as she wiped her tears. Tomoyo entered the room with Eriol. "What's the problem Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she sat on the side of Sakura. "It's just that, I'm worried. Why haven't he call? I miss him so much." Sakura answered. "Nah!! Tomoyo and I have a surprise for you. Here." Eriol said as he gave the phone to Sakura. " You guys aren't playing games on me, are you?" Sakura said just to make sure. "Nope. Just talk to the person." Eriol said answering the Sakura. " Mushimushi. May I know who's on the line?" Sakura began talking. "I guess we should go to the park now." Eriol said to Tomoyo. "I guess." Tomoyo answered and both of them went out of the room. " Hai. Ogenki desu ka?" The person said. Sakura immediately identified the voice. " Syaoran! I'm fine. You?" Sakura said as tears fell from her eyes. "Fine. Are you crying?" Syaoran asked quite worried. "Uhuh. Well it's nothing. So why did you call?" Sakura asked. " Well…" Syaoran began.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hi! What's up? Here." Meilin said as she entered Syaoran's office. "Hey! Nothing. Thanks." Syaoran answered as he got the papers and began signing them. "So have you called her?" Meilin asked. "Nope." Syaoran answered calmly. "But why? The phone is right there, call her. Go on. She's been waiting for it. I can't believe you, four months?" Meilin said. "I just can't. And maybe she already found a new person to love." Syaoran answered her question. "How will you know if she already found one if you don't call her? Just dial the phone and call her." Meilin insisted. "No I won't." Syaoran still disagreed. " Fine, don't." Meilin said and got the phone. "What are you doing?" He asked as she was dialing the number in Tomoyo's house. "Here." She said and gave the phone. She went out of the office and winked at him.  
  
"Mushimushi." Tomoyo said as she answered the phone. " May I speak to Sakura-chan?" the person in the phone said. "Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. " Yah." He answered. "Oh my god!" Tomoyo reacted. "Why? What is it?" Eriol asked as he entered the room. "It's Syaoran." Tomoyo told Eriol. "What?!" Eriol reacted. "What is it?" The others asked as they enter. "It's Syaoran." Tomoyo said. "At last that brat called. Give to Sakura. I'm sure she'll be so happy." Touya said. "Ok!" Tomoyo said. Eriol and Tomoyo went to Sakura's room.  
  
"So that's what happened." Syaoran said as he finished explaining everything to Sakura. "Oh I see." Sakura said. " Can I just call you tomorrow?" he said. "Yah. But when will you come back?" she asked. " I'm not sure. Maybe 2-3 months.bye!" he said. "Bye. Aishiteru!" Sakura said and hanged the phone.  
  
*******  
  
As Syaoran was driving, he passed by this jewelry shop. He decided to go in. he looked around and saw the same ring Sakura wanted to have. "Miss, may I look at this ring?" Syaoran asked the lady. "Certainly sir." She said and gave the ring to him. "This will look perfect.' He murmured. "Will you take it sir?" she asked. "Yes I will." Syaoran said. The lady packed the ring and gave it to him. He paid it and went out and drove off. As he arrived his mother talked to him. "Syaoran, take this." His mother said. "Mom I not going anywhere." Syaoran said. "Yes you are. Tomorrow you will be leaving. You will go back to Japan. Meilin suggested it so you and kinomoto will see each other again." His mom explained. "Arigato Gozaimasu." Syaoran said.He went to his room and startedpacking his things. He placed the ring on his handbag and ofcourse his cellphone and the picture of Sakura. He said goodnight to the bear and slept.  
  
Note: Not yet done… I'm still working at the third chapter. Pls. review. 


	3. Back at Last

***Chapter three***  
  
The very next day, Wei and Syaoran rode the plane. After a few hours they arrive at Japan. "Japan at last." Syaoran said. They went to their house first.  
  
Someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" Wei asked. "Kinomoto, Sakura-san" She said. Wei immediately opened the door. "Master Syaoran will sure be glad. Come in." Wei told her. "My you've grown." He continued. "Wei, who.." "Syaoran!!!" Sakura said and rushed towards him. "Sakura! I've miss you so much." Syaoran said as he hugged her. "How'd you know?" He asked curiously. "Your mom called Tomoyo. She wasn't supposed to tell me but she can't help herself. We immediately went here when she told us." Sakura explained. "We?" He asked her quite confused. Sakura dragged him outside. There stood Tomoyo and Eriol (together as a couple. There dating you see.) Touya and Kaho (w/ there cute little angel Kaya. (Their baby) married already.) And the others too. "How are you little brat?" Touya asked. "Before you say anything I'm not mad at you. It's just co'z Sakura loves you." Touya continued. Syaoran just smiled. "You've got a cute baby. Kayo Mizuki Kinomoto. Am I right? That's your baby's name?" Syaoran guessed. "Uhuh." Kaho nodded. "Come in." Syaoran said. They entered and have a little chat. They told Syaoran that all of them were staying at Tomoyo's house and asked him if he wants to join them. He did.  
  
***Tomoyo's House***  
  
They arrived. Sakura pointed Syaoran where he will be staying. It was a big room just besides Sakura. Sakura left and entered her room. She went straight to the balcony and felt something weird. Syaoran, Eriol, Kero and Yue noticed it to. "A Clowcard!" Sakura said. "Impossible!" Syaoran screamed. Sakura was about to turn it back when it disappeared. "How come? There is no Clow Card left right?" Sakura asked Eriol curiously. "I've been keeping it from you. There are still two. But the one that attacked you was the Death card. In order to return it one must die, one that is so close to the card captor." Eriol explained. "And the other one?" She asked again. "The Life card. It is so hard to find for you cannot see it in your eyes. The only way to make it come out is that if you, the card captor has a pure heart and is willing to trade her life to revive the person that sacrificed." Kero said. "You knew all along? And you didn't even mention it?" Sakura said to Kero starting to get mad. "Yes." Kero answered. "I have the right to know! I'm the card captor and, and I can't let one of you guys die!" She said and ran outside. It was raining then. Syaoran followed her.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran murmured. She was so wet. And Syaoran realized that Sakura isn't just pretty or anything but also sexy. "Sakura please stop crying. I can't take it when you're crying." He said and went in front of her. He raised her chin and wiped the tears. They were looking eye to eye. (So sweet) Syaoran kissed her. It was the very first time you see. After that Sakura just hugged him and vice versa. "Let's go inside." Syaoran said. "Okay!" Sakura said. Syaoran was able to convince her in a way that anyone else can't do. They were wet so they went to their rooms and changed.  
  
***Outside Sakura's room***  
  
Syaoran was done and was only waiting for Sakura. She did come out. And she was wearing flared pants and midrib purple off shoulder blouse. She looked hot. "Wow!" Syaoran said. Tomoyo entered the scene. "Got an idea!" she said. "What?' Sakura asked her w/ a smile. "Let's eat dinner at my restaurant!" Tomoyo offered. "Great idea!" Sakura said. "You have a resto?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Yup! It's the first year anniversary now. And it's doing great." Tomoyo explained to Syaoran. "Congrats!" Syaoran said. "C'mon!" Sakura said excited. "I would like to have some of your sushi's. As usual." Sakura said. Tomoyo and Sakura just laughed. "I'd like some of that too." Syaoran interrupted and laughed w/ them. They all rode at Tomoyo's limousine. They had a great time at Tomoyo's resto. Well of course, it was free for them and for the customer's there was a 10% discount for every 100 yen worth of food. After eating they went to the park and walked around. Sakura was starting to get cold. But Syaoran gave his jacket to her and hold her in her shoulder. (Such a sweet moment. Don't you think?)  
  
Note: watch out for the next chapter. It's the second to the last. And I'm sure it'll kind of break your heart. (",) it'll be done soon. 


	4. The Death

*****Chapter Four*****  
  
Yah Yah. they had such a sweet moment.  
  
The next day, it was raining hard, the death card suddenly crashed into the city. It was looking for Sakura. Sakura felt it at once. She prepared herself and bought all the Clow Cards for her to use. The whole gang except for Kaho, went there, even Touya. "What do you need?! Why are you destroying the city?" Sakura asked as she stood infront of it. "You!" It responded and attacked Sakura. "Sakura! No!" Syaoran said and created a barrier. Yue and Keroberos helped him. "Faster. Change your key. We cant hold on much longer!" Syaoran told her. "Power of Star unlock the key, show me the new figure before me, I call by the name Sakura! Release! Shield! Water! Wind! Fire! Earth!" She immediately said. All the 4 elemental clow cards combined and was now fighting the Death card. The Shield was protecting all of them. "you weak humans!!!!!" it shouted and defeated the elemental cards. It attacked Tomoyo, Eriol and Touya. "Haha! Clowreed. You are weak!" It added. "Why are you doing this? I created you to be used by a cardcaptor, not to control your own power!" Eriol said. "No! you created me but you thought I was weak! I've come here for revenge! But I shall not kill you instead, the cardcaptor will!" It explained  
  
***Sakura having a Flashback***  
  
"the one that attacked you was the Death card. In order to return it one must die, one that is so close to the card captor." She remembered the words of eriol.  
  
****** End*****  
  
"Enough! I cant take it anymore. Do what you want. But leave them. It is between you and me. Take me!" Sakura shouted at it. "Well you shall die." It said. "The power of death take. No no no. I was created to take away from you your most loved person. And I think I shall take him." It pointed at Syaoran. He was more than 2 meters from Sakura. "Take Him!" It said. A black arrow passed to Syaoran and suddenly he fell. "NO!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted and rushed to Syaoran. "Now Sakura! We'll take care of him." Tomoyo said. "Sakura do it. It's your chance. Sakura! If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for him!" Eriol said trying to convince her. Sakura felt like the world was gone. She was in tears but.. "You shall pay! I command you! Return to your power confined CLOW CARD. Card created by Clow leave your old self and come to a new place to reborn, Sakura.' She said. It returned to its Card form. But Syaoran, he was to weak to live.  
  
Sakura ran to him and place Syaoran to her lap. "Sakura, before I die I just want you to know that I thank you for everything you taught me. I love you, and please before I die, smile. Thank you. I honestly love you. I was hoping to have a much longer time to live in the world but I guess that dream's over. Good-bye and take care." He said. Sakura kissed him in his lips and cried. But she smiled for him before she cried. "Syaoran!!! Why did it ever happen to you. I wish it was me." She said. "I'll always be your side whatever happens." Sakura remembered those words Syaoran said at Tomoyo's home before they left. "Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura again screamed. Tomoyo stood at her back trying to calm her.  
  
Suddenly.......  
  
Note: Hahaha! I knew it would break your heart. I know your excited to know the continuation but wait for the last chapter!!! 


	5. Relived

*****Chapter Five*****  
  
Suddenly, the sign of the POWER of the KEY reappeared. "That's it. I remember now. I created the LIFE card so incase the death would take someone it would reappear if the cardcaptor wants to use it. But Sakura didn't call for it's help." Eriol remembered. The Life card appeared. "SHHHH.. don't cry my dear master. I was created to help you to your problem about death. You should have summoned me but I saw your suffering and I knew you need me so I'm here to help you." It murmured to Sakura. "I need all of the cards for me to return to my card form so you'll be able to use me." It added. "Here." Sakura handed all the cards. The life placed it just like the sign and it asked Sakura. "Bring me back now." "I have no strength to do it. I'm weak." Sakura cried. "no! you will be able to regain your strength at once if you are willing to save him." Life card explained. "Your right" Sakura stand up and changed it back and changed it to Sakura card. "Life Card, I command you show your power to me and bring this person back. Please." Sakura said. Still she was crying. A white light made the body of Syaoran float and surrounded it.  
  
A minute passed and the light disappeared. Sakura placed Syaoran's head again in her lap. "Please live. I can't bare you to die." Sakura told Sayoran as she embraced and cried for him. "I think yit didn't work." Tomoyo said. "No! it can't be happening. It will. It should!" Sakura said madly. "Shhhh. I told you and promised you that'll I'll always be by your side." Syaoran responded. "Syaoran!!!! I love you w/ all my heart." Sakura said happily. "Wait. I have something for you." Syaoran grabbed his pocket and handed her a ring. "Will you marry me?" He proposed. "I will." Sakura let Sayoran wear the ring to her hand. Of course they were so happy. Eriol proposed too. Tomoyo said yes. They decided to wait for a month so they can prepare. It would be a double wedding!!!!  
  
A month has passed and they were married. Even Tomoyo and Eriol. Double- wedding. They took pictures, a lot of them. Kaho, was there even the baby was. All of them, former teachers in Tomoeda, the 1 year married Chiharu and Yamazaki w/ their twins and more.  
  
After years, Sakura and Syaoran had a baby girl. It had the beauty of her mom and the courage of her dad. They named her Sakura Ran Kinomoto Li. As she grows she was chosen to be the new Cardcaptor. Of course, she also accidentally released all cards at her age 10. And a new story begins... Hmmmmm I wonder, what will happen to her? I mean her love life. Would it be like Sakura and Syaoran? Of course you'll never know co'z I'm not going to write it. Heheheh!  
  
**End**  
  
Note: I hope you enjoyed reading it!!! 


End file.
